


life after breakfast

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Foot Fetish, Foreplay, Licking, M/M, Sensation Play, THEY WANT A COUPLE TATTOO, Tattoos, foot licking turns into a tattoo design discussion, lots of kissing and licking, showho, wonho is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: "Kiss my feet," Hoseok sighs, tugging subtly at Hyunwoo's hair.Hyunwoo's dulcet lips skim over Hoseok's bare stomach once more before the leader cants his head to meet his partner's eyes."What now?"





	life after breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calcipoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calcipoet/gifts), [momojuusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/gifts).



> inspired by what wonho himself [said](https://twitter.com/wonhocity/status/881563336491638784)

"Kiss my feet," Hoseok sighs, tugging subtly at Hyunwoo's hair.

 

Hyunwoo's dulcet lips skim over Hoseok's bare stomach once more before the leader cants his head to meet his partner's eyes.

 

"What now?"

 

Hoseok feigns playing with Hyunwoo's hair, his cheeks flushed. "Kiss my toes, Hyunwoo. Suck them."

 

Hyunwoo smiles, moving lower on the mattress. 

 

They'd been watching a movie, a horror one just because, and Hyunwoo knew scary movies naturally lead to a hot makeout session. This one did too. Hoseok is easily spooked, and there's no better distraction than his boyfriend's unoccupied mouth. 

 

A gentle touch turned into a caress, and then a caress into a massage, a massage into a rub, and at one point Hyunwoo started spanking Hoseok's clothed butt and now they're naked as day, Hoseok in particular almost hard but not quite. There's no rush, foreplay is fun, and needy Hoseok is always a sight to behold. 

 

Bringing Hoseok's left foot to his mouth, Hyunwoo makes a show of inhaling loudly. It smells nice, soapy and fruity, just like the rest of Hoseok. He pokes out his tongue, softly tonguing the skin and nipping at it. Hoseok's deep breathing is a nod for him to go on so he moves to lick the bottom of Hoseok's foot, lick his heel and in between his toes, playing with the shape of his tongue on the sole. Taking one toe after another into his mouth, he licks them as he would Hoseok's cock, sucks them, and swirls his tongue around them, coating them in his saliva. 

 

A soft moan emanating from the younger man urges Hyunwoo to pull away, satisfied with himself.

 

"Not bad, huh?"

 

Hoseok shakes his head, his eyes glassy. 

 

"Not tickly at all?"

 

"No," Hoseok worries his plump lip, "Do the other one."

 

Grinning, Hyunwoo pinches Hoseok's nipples, having noticed how perked up they've gotten. "You really like this, don't you?"

 

"I'll do yours next time," Hoseok promises, the pink on his cheeks traveling down to his neck.

 

Going down again, Hyunwoo starts out by kissing the side Hoseok's right foot, and then biting the thick, hairless skin underneath. He laps at the teeth marks and kisses them, moving to stroke Hoseok's waxen toes with his tongue. One after one he sucks and spits out, nibbling his way to the upper part of the foot until he notices Hoseok's tattoo. Leaving one final love bite with his incisors, he glances up to Hoseok with a raised brow.

 

"Didn't you say you wanted to get a couple tattoo with me?" He asks, tracing the bold, crossed out ' ** _real_** ' with his index finger.

 

Hoseok wiggles his foot, seeking the warmth of Hyunwoo's body. 

 

"No way, you want to?"

 

Hyunwoo chuckles, wrapping his arms around Hoseok's veined leg and resting his chin on the younger's knee. "Don't get excited, I'm just asking."

 

Hoseok sulks. "But it would be really fun to get one! C'mon, we can do it somewhere people can't see."

 

"You're naked a lot, sooner or later people will see it," Hyunwoo reasons, faking a pout.

 

"Shut up," Hoseok laughs, "What about on your pelvis?"

 

"Pelvis? Wouldn't it hurt more there?"

 

Hoseok shrugs. "If it's a small one it wouldn't, not as much."

 

"I already have something in mind," Hyunwoo chirps, looking genuinely keen on the idea.

 

At that, Hoseok sits up, just a touch more enthusiastic than he was about getting another tattoo. "Really? Like what?"

 

"A flower, like the one blooming on your ass," Hyunwoo replies. When he catches Hoseok rolling his eyes, he snickers, "Just kidding. I was thinking a rocket ship."

 

For a moment, Hoseok stares blankly at nothing, picturing the potential ink, and then he nods to himself. "That would be cute. A small one, black and white. Why a rocket anyway?"

 

Hyunwoo looks somewhat embarrassed, his eyes fixed at the ground.

 

"What?" Hoseok enquires, leaning in to catch Hyunwoo in a quick kiss, "Tell me."

 

It's Hyunwoo's time to blush, a tinge of red sitting high on his cheekbones. "Remember when you said we should get away? Just run off together and start anew somewhere?"

 

Hoseok can't help the smirk splitting on his face, melancholy Hyunwoo is as rare as it comes.

 

"I do."

 

Hyunwoo clears his throat. "Well, I know what you meant, we'd get away from this life, this _job_ , but I always thought it'd be amazing if we could start a new life in, I don't know, Mars?" He scratches the nape of his neck, smiling to himself because it's ridiculous and childish, "I bet in thirty years space travel would be as easy as taking the subway. It's silly but rocket ships make me think of running away with you."

 

Hoseok's lips part in awe. "Oh, wow. That's—"

 

"I know, it's stupid. We can't just ' _run away_ ' so I'd like to have it inked on my body, to symbolize, I don't know, maybe if—"

 

Before Hyunwoo can finish his blabbering, Hoseok latches himself onto him and pulls him into a sloppy kiss, peppering kisses all over his face; 

 

"I love you," a smooch, "That's brilliant," another one, "Let's get one tomorrow!" and kisses his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, his chin, his forehead, until the older forcibly pushes him away, putting a hand over Hoseok's mouth.

 

"God, I shouldn't have said anything," Hyunwoo says, smiling. Instead of protesting, Hoseok starts kissing the palm shutting him up, licking his way out until Hyunwoo lets go. 

 

"I really love you, you know?" Hoseok murmurs, his shoulders slumped. "So much."

 

"Okay, I get it," Hyunwoo scoffs, but then pulls Hoseok in to kiss his cheek, and then whispers hotly into his ear, "Hey, I almost forgot we're naked."

 

"Yeah," Hoseok giggles, his eyes scrunching up. "Do you still want to?"

 

Hyunwoo closes a hand around Hoseok's cock, feels it springing alive. 

 

"I know you do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i could've written shownu eating wonho's ass and noticing a tattoo there and this fic would still end up with "oh hey let's get a couple tatt"


End file.
